


The Thing

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Magic Cock, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Shepard's been in a coma for a long time. When she finally wakes up, she's changed. She can't quite accept that she survived, either.





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9521.html?thread=46240561#t46240561

Shepard groaned. She had hoped that death would be the end of pain. But here it was again, fire consuming her, every nerve screaming.

She spasmed and begged and thrashed as the throbbing shook her to her core. She gave in to it and rode it as it peaked and faded.

In a very few seconds the unbearable intensity wound down to a mildly stimulating tickle. Shepard opened her eyes and looked around.

"Am I... am I in heaven?" she asked after a few moments.

Sticking up from between her legs, glistening with spit and other juices, was her very own cock, the one she used to dream about. Further down, a tender smirk and a trace of spunk on her lips, a brown-haired woman in a nurse's uniform panted. 

"I sure am," said the nurse. "Doctors, huh? They should have let me at you weeks ago, sleeping beauty."

Shepard couldn't understand why she wasn't dead. Why, in fact, she seemed to be all present and correct, better even. Enhanced. So this had to be heaven, she decided. Nothing else made sense.

She took her dick in her hand cautiously. Her hand knew exactly what to do. Gripped firmly, lubed and ready, her fist slid over her semi-hard knob. A pure note of pleasure sang through her body. She understood the pain of her awakening now. She'd never felt anything like this, and her sleeping mind had interpreted it as pain.

"Oh fuck," she said. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh, it's so fucking good." Having a dick had been a dream of hers for such a long time. She had resigned herself to never being able to afford the surgery... so this must be heaven. It had to be. Everything else was crowded out by the electric glide of her palm. It was hard yet flexible, responsive. She watched the flange puff up even more as she tightened her grip. So this is what guitarists are about, she thought.

"Wanna, um, I mean, do you want to get out of here?" asked the nurse. She seemed desperate for approval.

"Just a second," Shepard gasped, unable to let go of her new toy. She put her head back onto the pillow and stretched from crown to toes.

The nurse came forward and bent over, slipping the head of Shepard's dick into her mouth again. This time there wasn't any pain. Shepard felt the sap rising within her deliciously. She teetered on the brink, fist clenched at the root of her cock, as the nurse sucked her to completion. She frowned as the peak came and went. So much quicker than her orgasms used to be, almost disappointingly so, but deeply satisfying nonetheless.

Shepard released her dick and let her hand stroke the nurse's tight bun. "I don't even know your name," she murmured lazily.

The door opened. A woman in a doctor's coat stood there with her mouth open for a long second. Then she shut it, compressing her lips into a thin line. "Nurse!" she cried. "Get the hell away from the patient!"

Shepard found the nurse's hand in her own. She gripped it tightly as she pushed up on her elbows to get a better look.

"Shepard," began the doctor. She faltered, and tried again. "Shepard, you're awake, we're very glad, but... the shrapnel... you can't... we..." Her eyes locked on to Shepard's dick. She fell silent.

"Time to go," the nurse whispered.

Shepard glanced sideways happily as the nurse tugged her along the gleaming corridors. Then alarms were blaring. Shepard watched the freckles on her arm come and go under the pretty red lights. She wasn't worried that she was naked. Heaven, right? Why bother with clothes?

"Lockdown," said the guard, reaching for her stun baton. "Level one biohazard." She was an impressive specimen, Shepard thought. Reminded her a bit of Ashley Williams, all that beef packed into a uniform one size too small.

"I'm, uh, this patient needs urgent treatment, open the door," the nurse spluttered.

"Where are her clothes?" the guard asked. She looked Shepard up and down. Her eyes got stuck and her baton arm wilted.

Shepard wondered where Ashley was. Was she in heaven too? She hoped so. She'd never really believed in heaven, herself, but the way Ashley had talked about it... it sounded nice. Peaceful. This was peaceful. She tangled her fingers in the guard's black hair and wrapped her arm around the nurse.

Shepard came with a long drawn out groan of satisfaction. The guard stood up and shyly wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She opened the door for them with her override, and then led them through it.

The corridor they entered looked like an administrative area. The klaxons were muted here, although the red warning lights still glowed.

"Emergency exit at the end," said the guard. "Transportation hub."

Shepard smiled beatifically and let them lead her on. She pulled up short about half way along. The label on the door had caught her eye.

"Kelly Chambers," muttered Shepard. "So you made it too." She pushed at the door but the privacy lock was engaged. That wasn't how heaven was supposed to work. She pushed at it again, and again.

Her friendly guard keyed in her override and the door slid open.

"Excuse me!" said Kelly, rising from her armchair. "I'm with a... Shepard!"

Shepard cocked her head to one side. Kelly looked so happy. "Hey, Kelly," she said. "Great to see you." She ignored the woman that Kelly had been talking to.

"Shepard, you're awake!" Kelly gushed. "I've been waiting so long, we really need to talk about what happened, the explosion, the shrapnel..." she trailed off. "You're out of uniform, Commander," she said with a smirk.

Shepard couldn't control her dick's response to Kelly's bubbly personality and easy charm. It was hard as a rock and drooling. The guard and nurse watched from the door and Kelly's patient watched from her chair as Shepard closed the distance between them. Kelly's skirt caught on the edge of her desk and her undies slid aside.

Shepard thought that getting blown had been the best thing ever, but the velvet embrace of Kelly's vagina blew that feeling right out of the water.

"Oh, Shep," Kelly exhaled. Her face glowed as her ankles bounced freely behind Shepard's back. "The fragment, the shrapnel, we removed it..." she paused for her first orgasm. "Shepard, we removed it, but the code... oh!... the code. It got into your cybernetics. Fuh-uh-uh..." Kelly's eyes rolled as Shepard's thrusts drove her to another peak. "And then you changed."

Kelly looked like she was about to cry. Her face was screwed up tight. "I missed you, Kelly," said Shepard. "Let's talk more later."

The three observers frigged themselves shamelessly through Kelly's screaming climax. Shepard loved how Kelly's powerful pelvic floor milked every last drop out of her cock.

The party of five was soon under way again, a loose crowd orbiting the Shepard's naked ambling form. She wasn't in any hurry. "Hey, where are all the guys?" she asked.

Kelly mumbled something, but she was still in a dreamy post-orgasmic haze, just about managing to stumble along between the nurse and her patient.

"No men in the building," said the nurse. "They hear voices. There were some suicides."

At the transportation hub they picked up an ambulance and an EMT. Shepard drove while the pony-tailed EMT blew her. "Just like riding a bike," Shepard muttered as she flung the ambulance into a another steep dive. As she pulled back on the controls her dick was forced all the way to the back of the EMT's throat.

The strap-hangers in the back looked on hungrily.

"Shepard?" said Kelly from the rear. She sounded tired, but happy. "Head for that building." She pointed out an asymmetric spire.

Shepard was just enjoying driving. She hadn't had a particular destination in mind. "Sure," she replied. "What's there?"

"Some people you need to see," Kelly said. "Miranda Lawson."

Shepard came in the EMT's mouth.

Her entourage formed a loose arrowhead in the wake of her nakedness. It was chilly up here on the landing pad. Shepard found the sharp breeze refreshing. Her nipples stood out almost as far as her dick.

"That's close enough," called Miranda. She stood twenty metres or so away, alone.

Shepard came to a stop. Her dick quivered, like it could see the perfect woman that stood before it, armoured in her high-tech skinsuit, armed with an active omni-tool, shielded by some kind of glowing barrier.

"Shepard, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Miranda queried.

If she hadn't been so insecure about her assets, Shepard would have fallen out with Miranda a long time ago. She smiled goofily. "Saying hi?"

Miranda's dramatic eye-roll was visible even at this distance. "Shepard, you're a one-woman Reaper-code outbreak. Granted, so far, you're only... goddamn, that thing suits you."

Shepard starting walking slowly towards Miranda. "I know, right? I always wanted one just like it. This place is great." Heaven.

"Interesting," said Miranda. "So it's responding to a conscious desire? That's a relief, actually. We won't have to dig around in your subconscious."

Miranda dialed something on her omni-tool and the glowing barrier dissipated. She started to walk towards Shepard and her group. Helpful hands stripped her of her suit and omnitool efficiently. Miranda pushed Shepard down and pulled her leg over.

Naked and sweating even in the stiff breeze, Miranda lowered herself inch after tantalizing inch. Shepard groaned in anticipation. Where Kelly had been smooth and tight, Miranda was controlled and powerful, not afraid to bend Shepard's dick to an uncomfortable angle so that she could brace with the huge muscles of her thighs.

"You going to tease the code out of me?" Shepard asked with a sweaty smirk.

Miranda was concentrating too fiercely to reply. Shepard could see her battling to maintain a delicate balancing act, could feel muscles twitch and grope at her cock, seeking the right combination that would unlock her. She thrust her hips in response, trying to ease Miranda into it, but Miranda forced her back down, insisted on setting her own pace.

Shepard was surprised at the unexpected arrival of her orgasm. It seemed to happen all at once, without the usual buildup, an endless stream. Miranda smiled thinly above her, then let her mask drop as her climax hit, her contorted face partly hidden behind a cascade of hair. Shepard's muscles tensed all over and then relaxed. Hands descended on her from all around. She floated.

Shepard woke up in another bed. She sat up drowsily. A glorious penthouse apartment, natural light streaming through curtains of glass, illuminating an ocean of quivering girl-flesh. Quiet coupling, furtive self-abuse, content snores, women of all shapes and sizes lay naked and gleaming.

As far as Shepard could tell hers was the only dick in the place. She examined her flaccidity. For the moment she didn't feel the urgent need to stick it anywhere. Her dick stayed soft even when she squeezed it.

She slid off the bed and picked her way carefully between bodies. They lay most densely packed around the bed, nestling in the thick pile of the carpet. Further out there were fewer, with clots of them accreted around the furniture. Quiet moans and snuffles greeted her as she went by, but she didn't think they were for her particularly.

If this was heaven, there would definitely be breakfast. She loved the way her dick hung between her legs, slapping lightly at her thighs as she figured out where the kitchen was.

She didn't bat an eye when she found them gathered around the kitchen table. Of course all her friends would be here. She frowned for a moment. They were still wearing clothes, though. She helped herself to some fruit. "Hey," she said, as she straddled a chair. She took a moment to arrange her dick to her liking.

They looked tired. Like they'd been up all night. There were more than a few glances at her nakedness, and a couple of frank stares at her new equipment.

"I thought I heard guys go nuts around me?" Shepard asked, after she'd demolished a pair of peaches.

"If they stay too long," said Miranda. "We ran some tests. Suicidal impulses are triggered in males after about three days, less if exposure is... proximate."

"What does that mean?" Shepard asked. She contemplated a banana.

Garrus rumbled to life. "Don't, I mean, not that you would, but just don't, you know..." he trailed off. Everyone looked around, embarrassed.

"Uh-oh," said a sultry voice from the end of the table. "I believe your hypothesis is about to be disproved, Ms. Lawson."

Shepard glanced down and found herself hardening up nicely. "EDI? What hypothesis?"

"That code is immune to code, Shepard," EDI replied. She rounded the table and proceeded to lift Shepard up to sit right on the fruit plate. The others reacted with dismay.

EDI lowered her head and began to give Shepard an electrically enhanced blowjob. "Oh holy fuck, it's like she has two tongues," Shepard gasped. "Joker, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Bugger," said Miranda. "It's starting again. What the hell do we do now?" She began stripping off her clothes.

"Sell tickets?" suggested Joker. He and the other men were retreating to a safe distance, grabbing the remains of their breakfasts. Whatever was happening, they seemed immune.

"On the other hand, what's the harm?" Shepard heard Garrus murmur. "It wears off after a while. Everyone has a good time."

"You heard what Kelly said," whispered Joker. "She thinks she's dead. That's not healthy. What if she decides she can fly?"

There was a pause before Garrus replied. "I'm confused. When did you become the voice of reason?"

"Since my robot girlfriend got brainwashed by Shepard's magic Reaper cock."

Shepard came and the voices went away.

The next few days passed in a blur of pressed flesh. Shepard felt more and more relaxed. Heaven had no responsibilities and her needs were easily satisfied. Pissing with her new dick was a particular pleasure.

It was Kelly Chambers that was the real treat, however. Her appetite was almost a match for Shepard's, she was one hell of a kisser, and she could even manage to string together a few intelligent sentences between orgasms.

"C'mon, Kelly," Shepard protested. "This place is too perfect. It's the only logical explanation."

Kelly shifted carefully. They were deep into a long, slow screw, building up to ride the wave for as long as they could. "Or you could just be one lucky duck," Kelly replied. "Lucky duck with a cybernetic..." She trailed off, clenching her muscles instead of finishing her sentence.

"I already died once," said Shepard. "I know what it feels like." She responded in kind, raising her hips.

A frown followed by a look of enlightenment flickered across Kelly's face. "Shepard," she gasped. "Did... did suffocating to death over Alchera _turn you on?_ "

Shepard's cheeks pinkened. Her grip slipped and she slid fully into Kelly. She came quickly, an afternoon of patient build-up spent in a momentary loss of control. "Fuck," she said, without rancor. "I guess." She pulled out and rolled onto her back to lie next to Kelly. "Not the suffocating part, though. For a minute out there, falling, I thought I was going to fuck the planet."

Kelly turned to lay her head on Shepard's shoulder. "You've never needed this," she said slowly, encircling Shepard's limp dick with her hand. "But it is nice."

"Say I believe you," said Shepard. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Kelly grinned. "As your doctor, I'd prescribe a lengthy course of one-on-one therapy," she said. "Until you have some control over that thing." She tightened her grip. "It could take years," she whispered.

Shepard closed her eyes. "Years, huh?" she said. Her toes curled as Kelly did something with finger and thumb.

"Or days," said Kelly perkily. "We transmitted the upgrade to your cybernetics a few hours ago. No more, ah, indiscriminate involuntary partners. Just people who really want to be here. Dinner?"

Shepard sat up, her dick quivering and unsatisfied. She rolled out of bed and followed Kelly into the kitchen. For the first time since she had woken up, she felt a little bit afraid.

Her friends had brought take-out. Every last one of them was naked. Shepard took her seat and helped herself to some food.


End file.
